Battle of the Gods
by The Perfect Replica
Summary: 20 demigods are summoned to Olympus to compete in a tournament created by Hades, Zeus and Poseidon. The Battle of the Gods will determine which two demigods will be given the opportunity to prove themselves worthy and become Gods themselves. One female and one male will have to survive in a fight to the death. While fending off Titans from destroying the Earth. OCs accepted!


Light; that is all that surrounded him, all he could feel, all he could see. The warming light slowly seeping into his heart, it was hot. The radiance heatedly burned into his soul, power flowing through him as he tried to fight it. Sweat trickled from his dark brown hair as he pounded his fist on the steel bars before him. He bit his lip as blood began to coat over his knuckles, gritting his teeth he punched the cell again attempting to escape. His attempts were futile. He dropped to his knees as a river of tears ran down his pale cheeks. Shivering as the cold cell's floor came in contact with his skin.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…..It's not my fault." The young boy repeated softly to himself, as if trying to make him believe it.

"It is ok Damien." He heard a voice say in his head.

Damien whipped the tears from his emerald green eyes and searched the room the voice was clear yet beautiful and kind. A tone to match that of a harp. He had heard this voice before yet never discovered where it came from. The voice has helped him on many different occasions. Like the time his building caught on fire or when he almost rode his bike into a truck. Damien had come to the conclusion that the voice somehow granted him good luck.

"Open it." The voice cooed soothingly.

Damien stood obediently; staying in the cell a minute longer was unbearable. Damien hesitantly walked to the cell's door. It was locked and the key hidden on a shelf down the abandoned hall. He touched the gate and flinched upon touching it. He felt a tingling feeling in his fingertips and watched in awe a spark of light illuminated the room. Then a loud bang echoed through the halls, the nails keeping the cell's door in place fell to the ground. Soon the tall iron door fell, which was sure to get the attention of any sheriffs. Damien stepped over the door and looked at the nails. Covered in rust and cracked as if they were around in ancient times, his powers of luck hadn't failed him.

"Thanks a lot!" Damien's New Orleans accent heard clearly as he spoke.

As if on cue the voice responded.

"You're welcome. Go to the back door, child."

Damien could hear the police not too far down the hall. Luckily, all the lights blew out consuming the entire building in darkness. Damien ran down the hallway, the law enforcement's voices getting softer and softer till he could hear nothing. Damien stopped running when he noticed a small silver door knob. His hands glowed green as the door unlocked by itself. His heart skipped a beat, had he really just escaped prison. But he also felt uncomfortable with it as well, what next. Where would he go? He had no one, his mother left him as a child and his father dead. Damien cautiously clenched the knob and opened the door, as a gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Freedom!" Damien hollered not caring who heard him, he was free at last.

But he spoke too soon as a ray of light fell on him from the sky, teleporting him to a place where he would fight for his life and his friends.

**Pretty short, it'll get longer once I have more OCs to write about. Please review, I'll be accepting all OCs, so no ones left out. I'll accept through PM (Label: Battle of the Gods: Male or Female) or review. OC form below!**

OC form for Battle of the Gods (Working title) 9 Males open, 10 females.

Name: (First and last, nothing to spontaneous)

Gender: (male or female)

Age: (Think realistically with the age though, 14-21 sounds reasonable)

God Parent: (Who out of their parent's is a god and what god are they? I don't want all Zeus' Hades' and Poseidon's children. There's Apollo, Athena, Hermes, etc.)

Appearance:(What your character looks like. Be as detailed as possible. Natural hair and eye color only unless you point out that your character dyes their hair or has color contacts. Still, try to be unique with the appearance.)

Personality: A MINIMUM OF TEN well developed sentences. It may seem intimidating at first, but think of how they would act around friends, strangers, authority, public, formal parties, private, or around their parent and things like that and it should come out smoothly. Remember, the more put here, the easier it is for me to convey your character.

History: (Things like hometown or past, your hometown can be anywhere in the world. As well as leading up to their arrival at Olympus. I'd also like to know their relationship with their parent (do they know he or she is a god). Should add a little bit of character development.Doesn't need to be as detailed as appearance/personality (but by all means, make it as long as you want), but I do need something here.

Powers: (what's their inherited powers? Only one, two if it's really detailed)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Clothing: (Casual, formal, sleep)

Goals/ motivation: (What does your character plan to accomplish throughout the tournament? Do they want to win in order to become immortal? Do they want to dethrone a god, what?)

Romantic interests: (What does your character see desirable in someone they like? Physical? Emotional? Personality? A blend? Details here.)


End file.
